


The Mirkwood

by silvertrails



Series: A Creature of Two Worlds [17]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: After an Orc attack, the twins find themselves at King Thranduil's castle.





	The Mirkwood

**The Mirkwood  
By CC  
March, 2017**

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended. 

This was written for the LotR Com Spring Fever Challenge. My element was Yarrow. Any non-canon Elf or Man is my character.

* * *

The bleeding in his thigh would not stop, but Elrohir forced himself to go on. He had lost his mount to an Orc’s scythe, and only his quick reflexes had saved him from a sure death. Elladan was nowhere to be seen. Had his twin succumbed to the sudden assault? 

At least they had saved the children; they had strayed away from their home. The Woodmen were brave fighters, and their children could be too adventurous at times. Elladan and Elrohir had crossed the Anduin to save one of them from drowning. They had been ambushed by the Orcs after taking the children to safety.

Elrohir tried to reach for his twin through their mental link, but the blood loss had weakened him and the effort made his head spin. 

_::Rohir…::_

It was the last thing Elrohir heard before the ground started to spin under his feet as he fell in the arms of threatening shadows. 

He tried to move away, to fight the arms that held him. Why was there light in the darkness he was in? Soft words that enthralled him to submit, and finally Elrohir could no longer stay awake and succumbed to the darkness. 

“He is waking, your highness!”

“Don’t move! The wound will reopen.”

“Who is it…?”

Blue eyes, the light of the sun through the trees… Strange, Elrohir mused as he sank once again into darkness. The next time he woke up, he was in a bed, and an Elf was looking at him. 

Where was Elladan?

The Elf moved aside and Elrohir could see his twin sleeping on another bed, his chest bandaged. A healer was tending to him. 

“Your brother will recover,” the Elf said. “Galahel is a good healer, and the Woodmen took good care of your brother until we arrived. I am Legolas, son of Thranduil.”

“I am Elrohir, son of Elrond. Are you certain that my brother will be all right? I cannot sense…”

Legolas looked at him for a moment. “His wound is not as deep as yours, but he managed to reopen it when we brought you in. We had to sedate him, so he stayed in bed. You lost too much blood, so please don’t try to sit up. Yarrow is good, but it doesn’t mend broken skin.”

Elrohir nodded, still wishing he could go to Elladan’s side. Legolas started to check his wound, which reminded Elrohir of his manners.

“I apologize, Legolas. I am grateful for your help. I might be dead if not for you and Galahel.”

“You would have done the same for us. I heard about the reason you crossed the Anduin. Master Barahad is grateful, and so am I. The Woodmen are under our protection, but the Darkness grows.”

“We did what we had to do. My father speaks highly of yours. Maybe it is time we find a way to cooperate in keeping the Darkness at bay.”

Legolas nodded. “Maybe it is time. We need to join forces to eradicate Evil from Ennorath. I will speak to my father about this.”

Elrohir looked at Legolas, and then at Elladan, who was still sleeping deeply. “Have you sedated me too, Legolas?”

Legolas smiled. “Only so you get a needed rest. My brother Eithelas will find your people and bring them here. Sleep now, Elrohir.”

He had no choice, his eyes were closing. For now Elladan was safe, and Legolas’ brother would probably find Glorfindel or Erestor. Elrohir was certain that they would agree on the need to fight alongside the Elves of Mirkwood. Whatever happened between Noldor and Sindar in the past, it was time to make a new alliance.


End file.
